


You Come Here Often?

by marshv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Hux is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mos Eisley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: By some stroke of luck, they'd ended up in the same bar, in the same spaceport, on the same dusty little planet.





	You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after TLJ. No spoilers. I'm really into this ship and I'm not sure how it happened.

“You know, you look awfully familiar.”

Poe was slouching over the counter of a bar in Mos Eisley. The place was old. Really old. And dusty. But there wasn't much else to do while waiting for fuel. He watched a man come in, dressed in all black, prim and proper despite his disheveled hair, a pair of scary looking boots, and a scowl plastered on his face. The guy sat next to him, hunched, and Poe didn't say anything for a while. But boredom got the better of him eventually.

The guy looked at him with a flinch. Like he was on guard. But his face was so comical in its disgust, Poe couldn't do much besides stifle a laugh.

Nothing was said at first. They had a sort of stand off, just staring at each other. Then Poe had a mind to wink at him and flash him a smile, and the guy’s expression dropped into something else.

“Your uniform,” Poe nodded to his long overcoat, trying to make conversation. “Looks kinda like what they wear in the First Order. I bet you're too good for a place like that though, right?”

“What?” the guy finally responded, except now instead of disgust, there was apprehension. He looked Poe up and down like he was ready to run, and Poe was sure he saw him swallow.

“Looks damn good though I gotta say. The boots? The pants? Makes you look intimidating. That's what you want right?”

“I-I don't,” he shook his head, pausing to find words, brows together and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Who are you? Why are you talking to me?”

“Woah, woah, I'm sorry,” Poe held up his hands in submission, fixing the guy with a disarming smile. “We’re at a bar, buddy, I like how you look, so I gave you a compliment. This is pretty standard procedure.”

This made the guy sit up straight. If Poe didn't know any better, he would say he was offended. He had his head held high like he was above everyone in the bar, better than everyone on the planet, hell, better than everyone in the galaxy even. Something about him told Poe to be wary, scared maybe, but the guy looked like a lost porglet. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pretty.

“Are you…” he cocked his head, squinting. “Are you propositioning me?”

Poe shrugged and looked him up and down, making sure the man noticed the movement of his eyes. The other’s blush was blatant and visible, and Poe watched it spread across his unusually light skin. There was even a change in his breathing. And Poe took the opportunity to lick his lips. The guy gulped again.

“Only if you want me to,” he winked. “I'm Poe Dameron by the way.” And he held out a hand to shake.

The mood changed, and the man jumped when he heard the other's name, only to come down from the surprise and stew in a seat of anger.

“ _Poe Dameron_!” he hissed. “ _You_. You were the one who called the bridge. You said you wanted to speak to me. And then you called me by the wrong name and made me look like a complete fool!”

“General Hugs! I thought I recognized your voice!” Poe held none of the fear the general was hoping for. Instead he held his arms out like he was welcoming an old friend. “Not what I expected, I gotta say,” he raised his brows at the sleek body of the other.

“S-stop looking at me like that!” he smacked away one of his arms. “Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same question, red.”

Hux grumbled and resumed that ugly sneer from before.

“That's classified First Order information!” he spat. “Who do you think you are?”

“Captain Poe Dameron. I already said that. But it's still nice to meet you, General.” He grinned, nodding, and once again held out his hand.

Hux was breathing heavily, back straight and looking back and forth between Poe’s hand and face, like he might burn him if they touched. After a deep exhale, he offered up one of his own hands, glove a scuffed up mess, and took Poe’s.

But Poe didn't shake it. No, that would be too obvious. Too overdone. Instead he held the general’s fingers and brought his entire hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

Hux did nothing. Couldn't say anything. There was just a long, drawn out moment where he looked horrified, his mouth hung open in terror, followed by a softening face that considered the situation carefully. Strategizing. Hux didn't smile. And Poe was pretty sure he wasn't even capable of it anyway.

“Dameron,” he said, and there was almost a hesitant kind of respect in his tone. The corners of his mouth twitched like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. He watched Poe’s eyes, switching between his face and his hand that Poe still hand a grip on, finally clearing his throat.

“Don't think this changes anything,” he pursed his lips, now avoiding Poe’s face, only blinking up at him now and then while he focused on his lips instead. “You're still a threat and… an irritating nuisance—and I will not hesitate to kill you when I get the chance.”

“Why can't you kill me now?” Poe ran his thumb over the back of Hux’s palm. The steel gaze the general had on his lips didn't go unnoticed. Not by a long shot. And Poe gave him a crooked smile as charming as he could possibly be.

Hux choked a little, turning his head and taking his eyes off Poe for just a second. He coughed into his free hand and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Don't be ridiculous!” he laughed too loud. “Propriety and rules exist for a reason and I have tact. Perhaps you should try it sometime.”

“Fair enough. But, while we’re here…”

He trailed off. Hux made no move to rip his hand away. It remained cradled in Poe’s wandering fingers, Poe using his other hand to trail along the general's palm. It was oddly sensual, but neither of them spoke. Poe let his unfinished sentence swirl in Hux’s head. The words hung in the air, implying what Hux already knew.

When Poe snuck to the end of his palm, by the edge of the glove, he paused. Hux was watching his hand, Poe’s fingers, and breathing through his nose. Harsh puffs of air. Poe saw how his nostrils flared, but not from anger. Something else. And if the general could let go of his visage for two minutes to act like a normal person, Poe had an inkling he'd be sighing, soft breath and lidded eyes—and he couldn't help but wonder if Hux had freckles on places besides his face.

“Your face is gorgeous, by the way. Just letting you know.”

That did it. For some reason that did it. And Hux’s mouth opened, just a sliver, and Poe heard the gentle sigh, that really pretty one people did when they gave in to their instincts. He blinked at Poe, still quiet, but waited patiently for whatever came next.

With slow, deliberate work of his hand, Poe peeled away the other’s glove. His skin was a shocking contrast to his own; bright white against warm tan, silky smooth on rough calluses. And Poe noticed the general leaning into him. It wasn't that noticeable. But it was definitely there. He was getting closer to him, probably subconsciously, and Poe made a move to do the same.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. Their bodies were less than a couple inches apart. In his eyes Poe saw a lot of things; shock mainly, but also desire, fear and want. He was holding back. This man, Poe should hate him, and hell maybe he does—but right here, right now, in the dim lighting, surrounded by smoke and noise, a thousand parsecs away from anything—none of it mattered. Because Hux looked good. His body looked good. His face lost that perpetual scowl and now he was just waiting, curious, and dammit, _it looked good._

Punitive measures be damned. He closed the distance between them. It didn't last long. Just a firm, soft meeting of lips, opening just the slightest. Tongues touched briefly, there was a lack of saliva and anything messy. But Poe pulled Hux’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it. And when he pulled away, letting it pop out of his mouth, Hux looked like he was about to pass out.

Did no one ever touch the guy?

It was fortune that they'd both be here. How it happened, Poe didn't claim to know. But this Hux guy? Poe liked him, for some reason. And maybe in another lifetime, he'd have him pinned underneath him, letting out whines and gasping for air. Or maybe Poe was feeling adventurous and didn't care. Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe it could be tonight. Or tomorrow. Maybe it could be the lifetime they were in right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that got kinda out of hand! I have [a tumblr](http://dipperpines.com) that's 90% star wars. Come talk to me!


End file.
